


锨与柩

by WendyShad



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Charles and Erik are both inanimate objects and people, Charles is a Book, Cherikception, Community: crack_van, Crack Treated Seriously, Erik is a Bookmark, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Meta, Timey Wimey Handwaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是本书，而Erik是枚书签。他们陪伴主人度过了漫长的光阴。<br/>亦即：以非常的叙述者之口重述一个爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	锨与柩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Til Spade and Hearse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704323) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> _何时我方能以死摆脱_
> 
> _父亲犯下的所有错误？_
> 
> _要多久，要多久，锨与柩_
> 
> _才能埋葬母亲的诅咒？_
> 
> _\--T.H. White，《永恒之王》_

Charles正在睡梦中；一双手轻触他的脊柱，抚过缀于其上的文字。架上其余的书感觉到了好奇的小主人搅起的气流，他们微微动了动。

时光尘封于图书馆，唯一判知它竟流逝的途径是来往的人们。男孩将Charles抽离书架的情景与那个年轻人将他插入同一位置的图像如出一辙。该有许多年了，Charles意识到，诚然如此——他的书页早已泛黄变脆，不堪流年。

男孩将他带出图书馆，带进这世界。空气里充盈着夏日的气息，阳光明媚耀眼。男孩坐在草地上，Charles摊在他膝头，他的指尖留连过扉页上饱含爱的墨迹。

_生日快乐，Brian，_ 那儿写着。 _自Sharon 5/27/1937_

Charles知道那些秀丽的字体。书籍本非为镌刻而生，以献与挚爱之人。然而他以此为豪，倘若这可谓多愁善感，那么就随它吧。他仍记得Sharon的情感自笔尖淌出，注入他体内，流进Brian掌心，而这胜过不着一墨、整洁如新。

晨间时光倦懒地流过，宛若于温热的糖浆中涉行。当日头抵达极炽，男孩捧起他回到室内，一路阅读。他们穿过厅堂；Charles仍记得与Brian一同经行此地的光景。他思忖着老主人是否仍健在，或是已像所有鲜活的生命一般化作了尘灰。

他们步入书房，男孩将Charles安放在古老的大书桌上。这儿凉爽昏暗，而Charles一时未认出那枚书签。

_老朋友，是你吗？_ 书签问道。窗敞着，微风吹来，Charles的书页颤抖起来，一股微尘在阳光下旋舞。

_取决于我在和谁说话，_ Charles腆着脸回答。 _还是说你不记得我，因为我给你的印象不够深刻？_

_是你，_ 书签叹道。 _真是太久了！_

_对你而言或许如此，_ Charles肃然道。 _我始终在图书馆里。岁月仁慈，我从未得到更多读者的惠顾。_

_可惜，_ 他的同伴说。他仍与Charles记忆中的一般瘦削，尽管金属光泽略显暗淡。他红色的流苏褪成了玫瑰色。他看上去是……被爱着的。被使用着的。Charles感到自己充满妒忌，并为之羞愧。能与书签——与 _Erik_ 在一起令他欣悦，这情感超乎一切。

他只需再等一个钟头；待男孩读得倦了、腹中作响，他将Charles留在桌上，摊开在他读到的那一页，大概是想在午饭后继续。Erik滑出文具架，滑向Charles，他的书页因期待而抖颤。

_Charles？_ 书签小心翼翼地问，驾轻就熟地溜过Charles的纸页。Charles体内仿佛有什么啪地一响——他的封皮阖上，紧紧包绕着Erik，将他锁于体内。

_实在抱歉！_ Charles热切地低语， _我不知自己怎么了。_

_嘘，_ Erik说，金属在他体内舒心地搏动。 _没事的。_

又一阵微风吹进窗口，向房间的各个角落曼舞而去。它从Charles身边经过，好奇的手指挑逗着，而Charles夹紧纸页，决然不动。Erik已全然在他体内，被他覆盖包被；当他移动时，Charles能感受到紧贴他纸张的每一次摩擦。

_你正如我记忆中的一样紧致，_ Erik打趣道。他在字里行间往复滑动，一步步深入，直达装订处，直达Charles的核心，享受着来自纸页的压迫感，享受着书本的抖颤。

Charles几乎要坦承， _我在睡梦中想着你。_ 而无论他曾向读者们讲述过多少故事，这般思绪亦无以诉诸言辞。于是他说， _能再见到你，我很高兴。_

Erik在滑动中停了下来。他的流苏悬在书外，温存地抚慰着Charles的页沿。 _我从未遇见过另一本像你这般的书，老朋友。_

毋庸置疑，Erik的生活中充满了其他的书。平装本，精装本，杂志期刊。Charles不过是其中之一。这与伟大的爱情故事相去甚远，而Erik生来就是为了服侍一位接一位的伴侣。

_我也从未遇见过另一枚像你这般的书签，_ Charles对他诉说，痛苦而脆弱。Erik又嘘了一声，金属滑过纸页，温柔舒缓，令他昏昏欲睡。

男孩回来时，Charles刚能恢复沉着的状态，但Erik决意不溜回他原先的位置，仍懒洋洋地躺在Charles的一角上，以免他的书页被微风掀动。男孩对Erik的出现有些迷惑，不过少年的轻率叫他将之弃于脑后，重拾方才的段落。他在就寝前读了全书的一半；他将Charles留在床头桌上，将Erik细心地夹在页间，标记着阅读进程。

Charles以为不出几日，男孩一俟读完便会将他返还图书馆，但他将他收在抽屉里，即使在多年之后仍时时翻阅、细细咀嚼，直至Charles的纸页愈发磨损，他柔软封皮的边角磨圆了，不复方直。令他甚为欣慰的是Erik一直是他的侣伴。

他们相伴了很长一段时间，看着男孩长大成人。他们与他一道离开大宅、越过大西洋求学，又与他一道返回故里。

他们陪伴着他，当他坠入爱河、诉之以心诉之以手，安谧而亲昵，漫天星斗在窗外眺望。他们在他的爱人被噩梦追袭时抚慰他，Charles的故事——一个名叫Wart的男孩的故事——给他光明，为他指引。

他们生命中有一段空白，其间他们呆在床头桌上，许久无人触碰无人阅读。那个曾在睡前读Charles故事的人不复存在，取而代之的是一具充满残破愤怒与悲伤的躯壳。他在这种状态下度过了十年。

那之后，厅堂里出现了孩子，大宅中住进了不少人。他们的主人重又焕发了生机，他的双手予他们以抚慰，正如他们不变的文字将抚慰赐给他。Erik认为Charles的文字也是[i]他[/i]自己的。他们的主人从未单独使用过他们之一；他们就应如此存在。

一天，那个人将Erik从他的位置上抽出，将他单独放在床头桌上。他在Sharon的献词正下方留下自己的墨迹，他的双手很稳，一如他将Charles从书架上取下的那天。Charles无法阅读自己的皮肤，但他能从那人的触摸中读出忧伤和孤独，以及深深无奈。他阖上Charles，发出确凿的一声，而Charles和Erik立刻明白这便是他们的最后一面。

_我会想念你的，我的朋友，_ Charles说。

_我也会想念你，_ Erik回答。

作为礼物，Charles被送到了另一个人手中，那个人正如他们的主人一般忧伤而孤独。他比以往更加脆弱了，尽管新主人待他无比轻柔，一次阅读中，他还是折断了脊柱。终于他的新主人也离他而去，而直到多年之后，在一家出售二手书的破败店铺里，他才得知写在Sharon题献之下的文字内容。

那儿写着， _我希望你找到了内心的平静。回家吧。_

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：《永恒之王》是原作中Charles最喜爱的书。在X-Men 2中，万磁王曾阅读此书。在电影结尾处，Charles同样以怀特的书作为教材。
> 
> 译者注：《永恒之王》分四部，本文开头的诗来自第二部The Queen of Air and Darkness开头。这部讲的是年轻的Arthur刚登基后的故事。Wart是第一部中，寄养在Sir Ector家的Arthur的曾用名。


End file.
